


Perseverance

by HyunjinsEyeMole



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunjinsEyeMole/pseuds/HyunjinsEyeMole
Summary: Scott and Mitch meet at a young age and realise that they are soulmates. However, neither of them are brave enough to do anything anything about it and feelings are hurt because of it.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi/Travis Wright, Scott Hoying/Alexander Kirk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Perseverance

_Are soulmates real?_

This is a question that has been asked many, many times but every person asked gives a different answer.

Let me rephrase.

Are tattoo soulmates real? Are colour-deprived soulmates real? Are soulmate timers real?

Many people would answer no: none of these are possible, let alone real.

What if I said there were another dimension out there? Another dimension where soulmates are real?

You'd probably think me mad, right? But what if I told you I had been there before?

I know it's not believable, but it's true. Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you.

I went there when I was very young. My parents were multidimensional travellers. Don't ask me to explain, because I don't actually understand how they did that myself. They spent almost all their time travelling between various different dimensions, gathering information for some top secret organisation that I don't know the name of.

My favourite dimension was definitely the soulmate one. We only spent a couple of months there, but after my parents retired when I was a teenager, I begged them to take me back there.

The thing about visiting various alternate dimensions is that you become almost like a spectre. A fly on the wall, if you will. Because we had travelled to so many dimensions already, no one could see us when we went to live in this alternate dimension. You also live a lot longer, as time always passes differently when you exist outside an alternate dimension.

I was fine with it, but it drove my parents mental. To the point of insanity actually. They went back to our Earth to be with 'normal people' (their words) when I was in my early twenties, but I stayed, deciding to document the lives of certain humans on this Earth and turn their lives into stories, like this one, for the enjoyment of the people back on my Earth.

Sit back and enjoy.

Now, the real story begins...

* * *

Scott thought he was a normal boy. Or at least as normal as you could be as a ten year old diagnosed with ADD, scoliosis and social anxiety.

Everyone told him that he was far from normal, that he had no soulmate; no soul. He didn't believe them. How could he have no soulmate when he couldn't see brown? Anything brown always appeared grey to him. That's what happens when you have a soulmate you are yet to find.

And Scott was beyond determined to find his. Well, as determined as his ADD and attention span of a squirrel allowed him to be.

Although she never said it out loud, Scott knew his mother was worried about him. He was born with a timer, just like a third of the people on Earth. But unlike most people, his timer was blank. Your timer is only blank if it doesn't match with anyone else. In other words: blank timer, no soulmate. It wasn't unheard of, just uncommon.

As Scott grew older, it was discovered that he could not see a specific shade of brown. He could see light or warm browns, but not deep, dark browns.

This gave both Scott and his sisters hope. Hope that he might still have a soulmate. But everyone else, his parents included, still thought he had no soulmate.

He decided that he was just going to live his life as if he wasn't drastically different from everyone else.

He went to school, and soon showed everyone he was much smarter than an average child his age. He was offered the choice to move up a grade, but he decided against it, wanting to stay with his friends.

Scott was also incredibly talented. He was amazing at singing, could play two instruments, beatbox, paint. There wasn't much he couldn't do.

Because of this, his sisters encouraged him to audition for his elementary school's musical. It was a production of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' but with extra songs added in. Scott decided that if he got a part, he would put everything he had into it.

When his mother took him to auditions for it after school, Scott suddenly got extremely nervous seeing all the people that had turned up to audition. He was surprised, however, to find that there was only three boys other than him auditioning for Charlie.

Scott said goodbye to his mother, and went to find a seat after giving the drama teacher his audition slip. He didn't know anyone there. None of his friends liked acting or singing.

Scott didn't particularly want to sit beside someone he didn't know. He saw a grey haired boy around his age sitting on his own. Scott shrugged and walked over to him.

"May I sit with you?"

The boy looked at him strangely, before nodding slowly.

"I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"Mitchell."

"Wow. Your voice is very pretty Mitchell."

"Thanks... You can call me Mitch if you want."

"Okay. Which part are you auditioning for? I'm hoping to get cast for Charlie."

"Mike TV. He's my favourite character."

Scott was starting to like Mitch a lot. He could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Scott and Mitch continued to talk until it was time for them to go up on stage. As Mitch talked, he opened up more and became more comfortable talking to Scott. Soon they were laughing and joking with each other as if they had been friends for years.

Eventually Scott was called up onto the stage to audition. He was asked to read a paragraph of script and sing one of the songs in the play.

"Thank you very much Scott. You may return to your seat. Mitchell Grassi, can you please come up?"

As Scott passed Mitch on his way back to his seat he smiled at him, silently wishing him luck.

Mitch recited his chosen part of script perfectly, and Scott immediately knew Mitch was getting the part. Mitch sang his chosen song and Scott was blown away. Mitch had the voice of an angel, and Scott was mesmerised by it.

As Scott listened to the perfection that was Mitch Grassi, he felt an odd sensation tingle through his body. It travelled from his heart, down his arm to his left middle finger. Scott didn't pay it any attention though, too busy staring at his friend.

When Mitch sat back down, Scott was smiling like an idiot.

"You're the best singer I've ever heard! Apart from Beyoncé that is."

Mitch blushed and thanked him, scratching his arm.

The two boys talked for the remaining auditions, and when it was time to leave, they didn't want to say goodbye to each other. Eventually they went their separate ways, and didn't stop thinking about each other.

* * *

"Mitchell? What's that on your hand?"

Mitch looked at his father in confusion. He had just gotten home from auditioning for 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' and that was the first thing Mike had said to him.

Mitch looked down at his hand and was extremely surprised to see a small skull drawn in black ink on his left middle finger. It appeared to be a tattoo, but he was only ten, and hadn't been anywhere near a tattoo parlour in his life.

"I don't know," the brunette answered honestly. "It wasn't there this morning."

Mike gave him a wary look, unsure whether his son was telling him the truth, and returned his attention to the television.

Mitch looked at his hand once more before heading to his room. When in his room, he lay on his bed, and closed his eyes. Not sleeping. Just thinking.

He thought about whether he would get into the play; he thought about whether Scott would get into the play; he thought about whether Scott was lying or not when he told Mitch that his voice was amazing. He thought about Scott. He tried not to, but the more he tried to think about anything but the blond, the more he found himself thinking about him.

He imagined him in the room beside him, chattering away to him about things Mitch had never heard of before, like Beyoncé's riffs, whatever those were.

He imagined cuddling with the grey eyed boy on his bed while they watched SpongeBob for hours on end.

He imagined kissing Scott, wondering what it would feel like to have those lips pressed against his own.

Mitch's eyes flew open as he bolted upright. Why was he imagining kissing Scott? He had met the boy only hours ago. Yet, Mitch felt drawn to the blond. Almost as if they belonged together.

Mitch shook his head. He didn't have a soulmate: he was born with a blank timer. He couldn't belong with Scott. Scott probably had someone out there who was his soulmate.

Mitch tried to convince himself that he could never be with Scott, yet, the more he thought about the boy, the more he wanted to be with him. Wanted to be his soulmate.

But he couldn't.

Mitch spent the next hour or so thinking about the blond boy until his mother called him to the kitchen to eat dinner. He had no idea that Scott was, in fact, doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Scott was mad. Furious even.

It was his 18th birthday party. Some girl had a little too much to drink, and decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to try and make out with Scott.

He pushed the girl away as soon as he realised what was happening, but it was too late. The damage had been done. Mitch had seen. And he had ran.

Why did this matter so much to Scott? Mitch was his soulmate. Or at least, Scott thought he was.

The day that Scott had met Mitch, after he went home, he found a small skull tattooed onto his finger. The next time he saw Mitch, he noticed the exact same skull on Mitch's finger. On the exact same finger on which Scott had his.

As Scott grew older, he grew more and more fond of the boy. Eventually, Scott developed a small crush, which became a full-blown crush and soon, love.

When they were 16, Scott invited Mitch over to spend the day with him. About halfway through the day, Scott suddenly realised that he could see what colour Mitch's hair and eyes were. He didn't dare say anything about it though.

Mitch was the only person Scott knew with dark brown eyes, so Scott's first and only assumption was that he had finally found his soulmate. Mitch.

He was worried though. Mitch had told him that he didn't have a soulmate. As far as he knew, that meant that Mitch couldn't be his soulmate. But there could be exceptions. And Scott was 99% certain that Mitch was his soulmate.

Scott ran after Mitch, trying with all his might to figure out why Mitch even ran in the first place. He found Mitch in a guest bedroom, crying into the pillow.

Scott immediately sat down and wrapped his arms around the boy he loved. He didn't ask Mitch why he was crying. He didn't even speak to the boy. He just sat there and held him as he sobbed into Scott's shirt.

Scott called his best friend, Kirstin, and asked her to stop the party going on downstairs. Once the house was quiet, Scott got into the bed with Mitch and held him as they fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat.

* * *

Mitch was standing with four of his best friends, waiting on the results. He was so nervous he was almost sweating.

He felt Scott grab his hand, and he squeezed it tightly.

"...The season three winners of the Sing-Off are..."

Mitch threaded his hand with Scott's and did the same with Kirstin. All five of them were holding hands. Hoping. Praying.

"...PENTATONIX!!"

Mitch looked up in shock, turning to Kirstin and hugging her ike his life depended on it. He turned to hug Avi and Kevin, and eventually Scott. He hugged Scott the tightest. He never wanted to let go of the boy he had fallen in love with.

He had discovered that he could see blue again when Scott invited him to spend the day with him a couple of years ago. Mitch had gone over it, and the only explanation was that Scott was his soulmate.

When Scott pulled away from the hug, Mitch could have sworn upon his life that Scott looked at his lips before reluctantly letting go and walking to the middle of the stage.

* * *

Scott was upset. Mitch had just been given a promise ring. It hurt Scott badly enough when Mitch announced that he was dating Travis, but this felt like a knife wound to his soul.

Mitch was, in a sense, engaged. To someone other than Scott.

Scott knew he should be happy for Mitch, and he was, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Mitch wasn't meant to be with Travis.

Scott also accepted that Mitch would most likely never accept his offer to move in with him once they were settled in L.A.

Unfortunately, Mitch didn't stop their flirty conversations, like Scott was hoping. He kept flirting with Scott left, right and centre, and it killed Scott, knowing that it will only ever be that. Flirting. It would never go beyond that.

Scott went, as he always did, to Kirstin for advice, but this time all she could do was hold him as he cried and whisper soothing words in his ear.

* * *

"Never come near me again!"

"Babe, listen, please! It was an accident! It didn't mean anything!"

"I don't want to hear it! Don't speak to me again, don't try to approach me again! And you can have your stupid ring back too!"

Mitch slammed the door and ran to his car, driving straight to his apartment.

He pulled up to his shared apartment with his best friend and quickly wiped the tears off his cheeks. He wasn't crying because of Travis. No. He was crying because he knew that Scott would be home. And he didn't want to see Scott at that moment. Especially if he was there too.

Mitch got out the car, locked it and speed walked inside the building over to the elevators.

When he got to the apartment he almost dropped his keys because his hands were shaking so much. He eventually opened the door, and the first thing he saw was Scott and Alex cuddling on the couch together.

They hadn't noticed him yet, and he hoped it stayed that way. He couldn't handle seeing the man he loved with someone else. Sure, Mitch had recently been in a relationship himself, but Travis was only a distraction. A distraction from Scott.

Mitch headed to his bedroom quickly and quietly, missing the sad look Scott sent his way.

* * *

Scott was worried. Worried about Mitch.

Mitch thought that no one noticed.

He thought that no one knew that his smiles were always fake.

He thought that no one knew he cried himself to sleep every night.

He thought no one knew that the reason he always looked tired was because he couldn't sleep anymore.

He thought no one knew about the nightmares that plagued his sleep and kept him up all night.

He thought no one heard him when he called out for Scott quietly every time his nightmares woke him.

But he was wrong. Scott noticed. Scott noticed all of it. And there was nothing he could do. Unless he wanted Mitch to know that he was exactly the same.

He also wore fake smiles and cried himself to sleep every night. He was also plagued by nightmares, and always called out for Mitch when he heard the brunette call his name.

He was getting tired of all the pretending. He needed to talk to Alex. Alex would understand. Scott knew that Alex was cheating on him anyway. It was about time he ended it.

* * *

Mitch came home one day after getting some more cat food for Wyatt and a new tripod for their camera, as the aforementioned cat had knocked it over the day before and broken it.

He put away the items in his arms and walked towards his room, intending to curl up on his bed with Wyatt and browse Twitter on his phone.

As he walked past Scott's room, he heard broken sobs. To be more specific, Scott's broken sobs.

Mitch opened Scott's bedroom door slowly and saw Scott lying on his bed, his back facing the door, and sobbing into his pillow.

"Scotty? Babe, what's the matter?"

Scott bolted upright when he heard Mitch's voice and tried to wipe all the tears from his face.

"Oh, baby, what happened?"

Mitch sat down beside Scott and wrapped his arms around the blond. Immediately, the boy hugged Mitch as tight as he could and sobbed into his sweater.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"A-Alex and I b-broke up."

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?"

"He w-was cheating on m-me."

"He's an absolute idiot. It's okay. You've still got me."

They spent the next couple of hours like that. Scott sobbing into to Mitch's sweater, and Mitch rubbing soothing circles into Scott's back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

But Mitch couldn't help but be glad that Scott and Alex had broken up. Because this meant that he might now have a chance with Scott. He might have a chance to be with the man he loved.

But for now, Mitch would just be there for Scott. As a friend.

* * *

Scott knew that the fans were onto to him.

Every week, when they filmed for Superfruit, Scott couldn't help staring at Mitch like he was the only thing that mattered. He was completely and utterly in love with the tenor, and it seemed like everyone apart from Mitch knew.

Kirstin, Kevin, Avi and Esther constantly teased him about it. Nearly all the rest of Scott's friends and the PTX crew did as well. The fans were unrelenting though.

They sent him photos, gifs and memes of Mitch; photoshopped images of them kissing; one or two line imagines about him and the boy he loved; questions about their relationship; etc.

The fanfiction was what killed Scott inside. Especially the fanfiction where Mitch was in love with him too. His personal favourite was 'Nudes' by the author Christmasbb on Wattpad. Probably because it was so similar to his actual life, only Mitch loved him back.

Mitch would never love him back though. He would probably meet a really hot guy, fall head over heels in love with him, get married and adopt two kids with him.

Scott could never get enough of the fanfiction. He didn't want anyone knowing that though. He would never live it down. He did sometimes hint at things that weren't true, or make dirty jokes or references in Superfruit videos, hoping that the fans would be inspired to write about it.

Fanfiction was the closest thing he had to an actual relationship with Mitch. It was his fantasy world that he could escape to every time Mitch went out drinking with cute boys.

It was also a reminder of the harsh truth...

* * *

Mitch couldn't handle it for much longer. He had been in love with Scott for almost 14 years now. He wanted to tell Scott everything that was on his heart, but he couldn't find the courage to do so. He had tried dropping hints that he loved Scott, but the blond hadn't seemed to understand that Mitch was talking to or about him. One of Mitch's favourite ways was to belt 'Water' at the top of his lungs whenever he was in the shower, but Scott never seemed to realise that Mitch was singing it to him.

He had seen the fan theories about him and Scott, and sometimes he caught Scott staring at him with a look in his eyes that Mitch couldn't decipher.

Mitch knew that Scott read fanfiction about them. He had no idea why Scott read it, but he did, so Mitch had started writing fanfiction in the hope that Scott might read it and realise that Mitch was in love him.

He had been told countless times by Kirstin and even his own parents that it was obvious Scott was in love with him. He couldn't bring himself to believe them, even though he knew that Nel would never lie to him about anything.

It was getting harder to control himself. He nearly kissed Scott when they found out that 'Jolene' was nominated for a Grammy, and again when 'A Pentatonix Christmas' went platinum and reached number 1 in the charts.

He found it the hardest to control himself when Scott told him that they were going to Iceland for the new year. Mitch had always wanted to go to Iceland, and he felt so touched that Scott had booked a two week holiday for them.

Mitch decided that he was going to tell Scott then. He didn't know when, but he was going to tell him before they left Iceland.

Unless he chickened out, of course.

* * *

Scott was confused. Throughout their entire time together in Iceland, it seemed like Mitch wanted to tell Scott something. He never did, but Scott thought he came close.

He hoped Mitch told him soon, because he hated seeing the boy suffer, and Mitch looked as if he was suffering on the inside.

Scott needed to tell Mitch something too. He had to tell the boy about his true feelings.

He had an idea that he pitched to Kirstin. If she gave positive feedback, he would go ahead with the plan, but he didn't know how Mitch was going to take it.

* * *

"Mitchy?"

Mitch almost didn't hear him the first time, but when he looked over to Scott, the blond looked so nervous that Mitch immediately put his phone down and gave him all his attention.

"What is it, Scotty?"

"I have an idea for next week's Superfruit video. I just wanted your feedback before I organised it."

"Okay. What is it?"

"A 'La La Land' medley. With Kirstin."

"Scotty, that's an amazing idea! Why did you want to ask me before you organised it?"

"Well... I talked to Kirstin about it, and she thought it was a good idea, but she also suggested some things that we could do for it. I knew that you would be okay with pretty much all of them, but there was one I wasn't so sure about..."

"What was her idea?"

Mitch was almost afraid to ask. He had a feeling that it might be what he thought it was, but he didn't want false hope.

"She... um... Suggested that we should... kiss... for the video..."

Mitch's heart jumped with joy. This was exactly what he wanted! But Mitch didn't understand why Scott sounded so nervous. So uncomfortable.

He didn't want to sound too eager, so he went with a vague affirmative answer, keeping his voice steady.

"I'm okay with it if you are."

"Y-you are?"

"Of course I am. It'll just be a kiss, it's not like we'll be having sex or anything."

'Which I would also be okay with' Mitch wanted to add but didn't.

"O-Okay... I'll tell Kirstin, and book us a slot at the studio for tomorrow."

Scott left and Mitch closed his eyes, thanking whoever was up in the sky that he now had a chance. Kirstin had already texted him to tell him about it. Only she told him that it was Scott's idea, not her's.

She also told him that Scott was in love with him, but this time, Mitch believed her, and he was overjoyed.

* * *

Scott tried to distract himself from the fact that he was finally going to kiss Mitch, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on organising the shoot for the medley, the more he thought about Mitch instead.

He had little to no sleep, and had already drained four cups of coffee by the time he and Mitch walked into the studio with Kirstin and a couple of their friends who were going to help them.

They spent the first hour or so planning what they were going to do and arranging it, and then it was time to film it.

The kissing scene was at the beginning, so Scott didn't have to wait long once they started their first take of the video.

When he finished faux playing the piano, purposely making it obvious he wasn't actually playing, Kirstin came up to him and started to talk to him. He ignored her, and focused on Mitch who was running towards him.

Mitch jumped into Scott's arms, and their lips touched. They didn't just kiss, they made out. For all of three seconds, then it was over, and Scott felt empty.

When he kissed Mitch, it was like all was right with the world. He went through the rest of the medley, only just managing to focus on what was happening.

They did the whole thing three times in total, the last being the best cut, and every time Scott kissed Mitch his heart stopped.

After they were finished, he wanted to tell Mitch about his feelings, but he couldn't get the boy alone. When they left the studio, he still couldn't get time alone with Mitch, strictly speaking, as Scot needed to get a new charger for their camera, as he accidentally left theirs in New York.

They went their separate ways, Mitch going home and Scott going to get a charger. When Scott couldn't find a charger that fit their camera, he texted Mitch and they decided to Live.me their Q&A.

This meant that Scott had to wait another two hours before he was alone with Mitch.

"Mitch?"

"Scotty?"

Scott couldn't help but smile at the boy. He gathered the courage, and sat beside him on the couch.

"Can I, um, tell you something?"

"Anything Scotty. I won't laugh. Promise."

"I, um... Iminlovewithyou."

"What? Scotty, slow down, I can't understand you."

Scott drew a deep breath and looked at Mitch again.

"I'm in love with you..."

Instead of a look of shock spreading across Mitch's face like Scott had expected, the boy smiled. An actual, genuine smile. Not a fake one like every other smile that had appeared on his face over the past years.

"I know Scotty. I'm in love with you too."

Scott hardly had time to react before Mitch was kissing him and he was kissing back.

Scott pulled away after a couple of minutes and looked into Mitch's eyes. They were no longer dull and empty; they full of joy and love.

Scott had found his soulmate. And he wasn't going to even think about letting him go.

* * *

And there you go. The story of how two boys found their soulmates. They went on to get married and adopt a seven year old girl within a year of confessing their love for each other. Their girl, Ivy Grassi-Hoying, became the honorary sixth member of Pentatonix, and she joined Scott and Mitch in most episodes of Superfruit.

Scott and Mitch went on to become the most famous celebrity couple since Beyoncé and Jay-Z, and became the new face of many clothing lines.

Pentatonix got more and more famous each year, and soon became a household name across the entire planet. They won award after award each year and their music changed the lives of millions of people worldwide.

Even after they died, Scott and Mitch continued to change the world and became many young teenagers' inspiration.

If you've learned anything from this story, I hope it's perseverance.

If you don't give up on your ambitions, you won't regret it, and even if everything seems to be against you, don't lose hope, because things will get better.

You can change the world, if you just believe in yourself.


End file.
